Moodoo (Movie)
Moodoo (Movie) Plot Moodoo is an ordinary Aboriginal Australian police officer who faces racism in his job as a prison ward, especially under his boss Neville. However, his friend Horsa always comforts him. When Horsa is fired by Neville essentially just because she was an quarter Aboriginal Australian, she unleashes the criminals out of their cells in there as a final act, then in the chaos, steals some of the technology in room 101. Thousands of deadly criminals escape from the prison and the guards are unable to hold them off. However, Moodoo interferes and manages to close the gates, and none of the criminals are able to escape due to this. Horsa, meanwhile, searches for Neville, and when she finds him she beats him up, but he escapes in secret. Moodoo, meanwhile, reloads the security so that now everything is normal, and the police officers manage to hold off a rioting crowd of prisoners while Moodoo goes and looks for Horsa. Horsa is difficult to find, and there is some interference by some criminals. One of them pulls a tougher fight than the rest. It is revealed that he is Neville, and tries to kill Moodoo, though it is after Moodoo steals some of the weapons from the Vault. Neville uses his own Vault technology against Moodoo’s stolen one, and while he has experience and expertise, Neville is blinded by hatred and anger of Moodoo. Due to being distracted by this, Moodoo is eventually able to defeat Neville, leaving him to die of his wounds. When Moodoo finds Horsa, he goes up against Horsa ruefully in an epic battle. Though he tries to get Horsa to calm down, she refuses to listen to him, crying, and is shocked by him trying to stop her, saying “I thought you’d understand” and “you should be helping me!” Eventually, with his fighting prowess, he manages to disarm her, but doesn’t finish her off. Moodoo flees from the scene and exits the prison, as now the criminals are getting more rowdy and each second he is in there puts his life in risk. However, once he gets out, he is confronted by a dying Neville. Neville sets up a Detonator, a bomb that has a massive radius, wanting to kill both of them. Moodoo stops the Detonator by lifting it up into the air and throwing it up near the stratosphere, where he nearly dies for asphyxiation but survives just barely, and as the Detonator’s force-field in which it explodes expands above them, he throws Neville up into the spherical field. As Neville nearly falls out, the Detonator implodes and Neville is killed, completely vaporized by the effect. Much to his regret, Horsa is killed when the prison detonates from the Vault’s computer system overloading from the reboot and Horsa’s commands colliding, and everybody in the building is blown up, except for Moodoo, who found out of this at the last moment and escapes. Moodoo runs off with the remaining technology he had snagged while fighting Horsa, including the following: the Absorber, which absorbs energy; the Vanisher, which can vaporize what is on it with unlimited uses but charge being required; the Laser, a laser gun; and rocket boots. Moodoo realizes that now, he is technically a criminal because of all the technology he stole, so he vows to be a “good guy” and not be a villain with all the power he has. Moodoo visits Horsa’s funeral, hidden in the shadows, and places a flower on the grave in midnight, nobody noticing him slinking around. Just before the credits roll out, Moodoo gets plane tickets for America and gets ready for an adventure.